Nosgothic
by Cowl man
Summary: Me and my sister have some mis adventures in nosgoth
1. give me the controller

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even myself, and yes me and my sister do talk like this, and if any of you are offended don't blaim me, you didn't have to read, and the soul reaver part comes in the 3rd or 4th chapter  
  
Terri=14 years old  
  
Robert=13 years old  
  
Robert: Give me the damn controller.  
  
Terri: Get the hell away, I got it first.  
  
Robert: But you said I could have it when you died.  
  
Terri: But I'm not dead yet.  
  
Robert: Yeah you are. That wraith just killed you.  
  
Terri: What? *turns to look at the tv* Damn you, that doesn't count, you distracted me.  
  
Robert: Does too you bitch.  
  
Terri: Watch your fucking mouth punk.  
  
Robert: Fuck off!  
  
Terri: That's you and your fag friends jobs.  
  
Robert: Ha! I don't have any friends, and if I did they wouldn't be fags 'cause I'm homophobic.  
  
Terri: Oh. Um......oh yeah!  
  
Robert: Out of insults bitch?  
  
Terri: Oh, how original.  
  
Robert: Isn't it though?  
  
After that they're both laughing their heads off, that is until the phone rings.  
  
::ring:ring::  
  
They both race to the phone but Robert had the portable right next to him just for that reason.  
  
Robert: Hello? Who is this?  
  
Terri's friend: This is me, who's asking?  
  
Robert: Me.  
  
Terri's friend: Put Terri on.  
  
Robert: Why?  
  
Terri's friend: 'cause I say so.  
  
Robert: Oh...okay.  
  
So Terri and her friend talked for about two hours, this particular conversation is not important, during which Robert started a new game and and got to Rahab before Terri kicked Robert off. They don't have a memory card so they just restart when the game gets turned off, since this is their favorite and only playstation game they got to be experts. But this won't help them later on. Anyway about an hour later their cousin Damien came over. Generaly Robert and Terri annoy and harass their cousin but today they were to rapted in Soul Reaver.  
  
Terri: Oh oh, I finaly made it to the final battle with Kain  
  
Robert: Oh yea! Like I haven't done that twenty times.  
  
Damien: Oh, I feel welcome isn't anyone gonna say hi?  
  
Terri & Robert: NO!!  
  
Damien: Well that settles that.  
  
Robert: Damn straight it does, now would you kindly SHUTUP!!  
  
Damien: Sure, just because I'm two years older than you doesn't mean I get any respect.  
  
Terri: Seems like your getting it now.  
  
Robert: Hey, Damien.  
  
Damien: Yeah.  
  
Robert: How'd you get in here?  
  
Damien: I don't know.  
  
Robert: Oh, ok.  
  
Damien: Why?  
  
Robert: Just wondering.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Will Robert find out how Damien got in? Will I find out why I'm hungry?  
  
Find out some of these answeres and many more in the next instalment  
  
of Nosgothic 


	2. damien's gay???

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even myself, and yes me and my sister do talk like this, and if any of you are offended don't blaim me, you didn't have to read  
  
  
  
Robert: I'm hingry.  
  
Terri:*looks away from screen long enough to get Raziel killed by Kain*Whts hingry meen?  
  
Robert:Oh, that's the authors fault, I met hungry.  
  
Terri: I figured as much.*looks back at screen* Damn it!!!!!!!!! What the fuck!!!!!!!!!!No. that aint gawd damn fair!!!!!!!!!!I just almost beat the game for the first time!!!!!!!!!! Fuck this shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly**dun, dun, dunn**the phone rings.  
  
Terri grabs the phone, and says: Hello, this is the daughter of Satan, may I ask who's calling.  
  
Person on the phone: Do you like Scary Movies.  
  
Terri: Fuck off, ass breath.*hangs up phone**  
  
*guy at the movie theatre*I just wanted to give her a servay.  
  
But wait, the phone rings again.  
  
::ring:ring::  
  
Robert picks up the phone.  
  
Robert: Hey, Damien your boyfriends on the phone  
  
*Terri is heard laughing in the background*  
  
Damien:*looks up from play girl magazine*Roger!! I mean I don't have a boyfriend, but put 'em on any way.  
  
Terri: Hey that magazines mine, where'd you get it.  
  
Damien:*ignoring Terri* No  
  
Damien: Yeah  
  
Damien: Okay, sure, Luv ya bye.  
  
Robert: Did I just hear what I thought I heard?  
  
Terri: I think you did, here*tosses Damien anime playgirl* you can have it I got this months issue with Vincent Valentine, anyways.  
  
Damien: *gasps*Not fair! Oh well.*sighs* This one has the poster of SSJ Vegeta training anyways.  
  
Terri: That one may but my friend Danielle has the life size poster of that.  
  
Damien:*scowls and walks away muttering incoherent profanities.*  
  
Robert: Tell Rogers sister that I say hi.  
  
**Phone rings again.** Terri picks up the phone.  
  
Terri: What the hell do you want ass breath!  
  
Person: Who is this?  
  
Terri: Terri.  
  
Person: Oh, wrong number sorry, bye.  
  
Terri: Bye.*mutters*ass breath.  
  
Robert: Hey, you should've been more polite.  
  
Terri: Yeah, right.  
  
Immediatly Robert and Terri start laughing. Even Damien stops drooling over the magazine long enough to get in a few ha's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Damien ever stop being gay? Will I ever get to the Soul Reaver part?  
  
Find out these and many more next time on Nosgothic. 


End file.
